Often times women or men find that shoes or other footwear devices have a tendency to slip off the back of the wearer's heels when walking. Specifically, women often become frustrated with high heel shoes when the heel portion of the shoe continuously slips off the back of the wearer's heel. The continuous slippage can make it difficult for the wearer to function in the shoes, and can cause chafing or blisters to form on the wearer's heels resulting in discomfort or further irritation. Additionally, continuous slippage can also cause the wearer to fall or become injured. Also, if the shoe or other footwear device slips off, there is a possibility that the heel of the shoe will break off. Further, many women purchase shoes solely because they have straps, even if the shoes are not their desired design choice option. Some wearers of the shoes may want to further decorate the shoes to accentuate the design of the shoe. Consequently, an effective solution is necessary.
There is a need for a shoe garter strap that is designed to secure a shoe to a user's foot, and that prevents continuous slippage. The present invention discloses a shoe garter device designed to secure a shoe to a user's foot. The shoe garter device can be used to secure stiletto heels, pumps, wedges, mules, and any other type of shoe that does not have adequate support over the top of the foot. Further, the shoe strap device of the present invention comprises an adjustable strap that can be clipped about the shoe to ensure that the user's foot does not slip out of the shoe, which prevents or reduces the likelihood of injury. Anyone that has shoes or other footwear devices which have a tendency to slip off the back of their heels when walking will appreciate the security and comfort that this invention affords. Anyone wishing to augment the look of the pair of shoes being worn would also appreciate the decorative features that this invention affords.